Backseat Driving
by The Great Weiss Shark
Summary: Weiss agreed to take things slow, but when their date ends well, Ruby gets a little... carried away. (First Time at a Second Chance Ch12) GP!Ruby


**So after some heavy consideration and a few too many requests to post this here, I'mma just bite the cookie and do it. **

**Backseat Driving is not canonical to First Time at a Second Chance chapter twelve, it's just a peek at what would've happened if they did it that night and the difference between this and the next few chapters coming. **

**Does that make sense? I hope it does.**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed the story. **

* * *

**Backseat Driving**

_**By The Great Weiss Shark**_

* * *

Ruby kissed Weiss with a passion she didn't know she was capable of and ground her erection against the tantalizing heat between Weiss' legs. It felt so good, but the friction wasn't enough, so she grabbed Weiss' leg near the bend of her knee and raised it up higher until it went past Ruby's hip.

"Weiss," Ruby groaned when Weiss jerked her hips to help Ruby's eager hands push the hem of her dress up. "What can I do?" she asked, breaking the kiss to stare into Weiss' heavy, half-lidded eyes.

"Anything you want," Weiss replied as she breathed in deep to catch her breath.

Her red stained lips looked so tantalizing, like handpicked strawberries fresh from the field, warm, juicy, and so sweet they'd make you forget your name.

Ruby licked her lips, tempted to get another taste.

"Anything?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Anything," Weiss confirmed. She bit her lip, tugged on Ruby's belt hard to show her intentions. And when Ruby nodded in consent, Weiss slowly undid the buckle, never once breaking eye contact.

Ruby gulped in anticipation.

"What do you think happens next?" Weiss asked when she tugged the belt through the final loop. She dangled it in front of Ruby tauntingly, the metal buckle catching the light like a shiny medal. Ruby supposed it was since Weiss had won it fair and square.

"Um," Ruby glanced at the belt then up at the twinkling starlight headliner, hoping to find an answer she didn't have to say out loud. She knew what happened next, she just thought there'd be more to it than just "put it in and thrust." But who knew being sexy was so embarrassing? Weiss did it so effortlessly, like breathing; Ruby had a lot of catching up to do.

"You just thought about putting it in and going from there, didn't you?" Weiss said, letting the belt fall. And like a pin dropped in a dead silent room, the belt clattered to the floor, deafening like thunder. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and lazily scratched her scalp. When Ruby didn't say "no," Weiss snorted and rolled her eyes. "Explore," she said in a firm, commanding tone. "You can do whatever you want—touch me, squeeze me—I want it all."

Ruby tentatively cupped one of Weiss' breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze. Weiss let out a hum of approval and arched her back, pressing more of herself into Ruby's hesitant palm.

"Don't hesitate, Ruby," Weiss said, gently grabbing and squeezing a fistful of Ruby's hair. Ruby moaned in pleasure, her eyes closing as she let the sensation sink in. "It's okay to be rough; I won't break."

But Ruby shook her head when she came back to her senses and kissed Weiss' neck, nibbling on the skin just below her jaw. Weiss smelled so good, like jasmine and lavender with a hint of lilies.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ruby murmured huskily, running her hand gently over Weiss' body in worship, stopping on her hip. "Take it easy on me, Weiss," she pleaded, "it's my first time."

"I wasn't telling you to fuck me like a porn star, Ruby," Weiss said with a soft, rolling chuckle. "There'll be plenty of time for that later," she added with a wink.

"Weiss!" Ruby groaned, her cheeks burning hot.

Weiss laughed out loud, her eyes bright and brilliant like a sapphire; breathtaking.

"I only meant that you shouldn't be so gentle. I can barely feel your touch over this dress," she said.

"Oh," Ruby blinked in realization. They were still full clothed, and Ruby had been practically hovering over Weiss this whole time. Granted, she was still scared to touch Weiss somewhere she wasn't allowed to.

"We can stop and go back to my place if you'd be more comfortable there?" Weiss offered.

"N-No, I'm good here," Ruby answered a little too quickly. "I don't think I can make it back without some relief…" Then with a blush, she whispered, "It's starting to hurt."

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let me help you with that then," she said, undoing Ruby's pants with practiced ease. Ruby stared down at her with wide, fearful eyes. "Breathe, Ruby," Weiss said as she slipped her hand under Ruby's waistband. "We've been here before. Just breathe."

"Weiss…" Ruby whimpered, bucking her hips so Weiss' hand could go down further.

"That's it," Weiss said, breathing in deep. "Just follow my lead."

Cool, delicate fingers wrapped around the base of Ruby's cock one finger at a time until Weiss had a firm grip on her. Electricity ran through Ruby's body, shocking her into sitting up straight. And then Weiss tensed her hand.

"Oh god," Ruby hissed, lurching down to bury her face in Weiss' neck, embarrassed and aroused. Weiss smiled against her as she rubbed her thumb up and down, going in slow, teasing circles as she worked the sensitive skin. Ruby could feel the edge of Weiss' nail with each pass. She was already starting to see stars and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. "Hgn… t-that feels really, really good."

"Deep breaths, Ruby," Weiss quietly reminded her when Ruby's breath hitched and shuddered.

Weiss pulled Ruby's pants and underwear down as she eased Ruby's cock out. With nothing obstructing her, Weiss changed tactics and began slowly stroking Ruby with a loose grip. Up and down, up and down, rolling her wrist and squeezing each time.

"How about giving _me_ a hand?" Weiss whispered, her hot breath tickling Ruby's ear.

"I-I don't know what to do," Ruby weakly replied, embarrassed by her inexperience. She had a vague sense of what to do, but she wanted Weiss' permission above all else.

"Just do what I did."

Ruby obediently nodded her head and slipped a hand under Weiss' dress. She clumsily felt for the waistband, but her mind was being pulled in so many different ways it was hard for her to think straight.

"Darling, save yourself some time and trouble and go from the side," Weiss said impatiently.

"O-Oh," Ruby pushed Weiss' panties aside and touched her using the tip of her middle finger. She ran it up, feeling something soft and wet give way. She traced the slit up until she felt something new that made Weiss breath hitch. She bent her head back and tightened her grip on Ruby's hair. "Is that good?" Ruby asked, giving her new discovery a tentative rub.

"Yes, right there," Weiss hissed, biting her lip as she rode Ruby's finger. Ruby smiled and mentally patted herself on the back. "Slow circles, Ruby," Weiss instructed, her voice tight like she was holding her breath. "Don't rush."

Nodding her head, Ruby did as Weiss asked but added another finger to cover more ground. Weiss let out a long, deep moan, exciting Ruby more than the steady attention she was receiving down south.

Weiss had stopped being so gentle at this point and picked up the pace. She was working Ruby hard, teasing the tip with her thumb, spreading the cum that beaded out evenly. As for her part, Weiss was getting wetter and wetter even though all Ruby did was move her fingers around in a lazy circle. Weiss would sometimes buck her hips and Ruby would lose her purchase and dip down inside her. Ruby quickly pulled out though and went back to where she was, but it was hard to stay on track when all Ruby wanted to do was go back in and explore.

"What else can I do?" Ruby asked, her slick fingers slowly coming to a stop. Weiss pinched her eyes shut and groaned in frustration. Ruby felt bad for stopping so suddenly, but her hand needed a break and Weiss' probably did too.

"I'd ask you to eat me out, but that might be a lesson for next time," Weiss said hastily, pulling Ruby in for a kiss. "Just do what you were doing earlier and I'll be fine—well, maybe go a little faster."

"No, I can do it," Ruby said stubbornly, sitting back, giving Weiss her first good look at Crescent Rose. Weiss smiled and tapped the tip, pleased with what she saw. Ruby blushed shyly. "Just tell me how and I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, tilting her head. She continued to lightly rubbed the tip of Ruby's cock with her finger, teasing it until a fresh bead of cum came out.

Ruby swallowed hard, her eyes glued to Weiss' finger. "Definitely," she breathed. "Anything you want, Wild Thing."

"Okay then," Weiss said as she hiked her dress up higher and pulled her panties down. "A little help?"

"Right!" Ruby blushed. She helped Weiss kick off her panties and obediently waited for her next set of instructions. Her cock throbbed and ached, desperately missing Weiss' touch. But Ruby pushed aside her desires and focused on Weiss, eager to learn and please.

"Get down on the car floor."

"Okay." Ruby slid off the back seat and sat on the floor. "What's next?"

"Ruby, you've never watched porn before have you?" Weiss asked, looking strangely bewildered as she got into a more comfortable position.

"No, well, I took a peek once… but the girl looked so uncomfortable I couldn't get into it," Ruby answered honestly. "Plus, I shared a room with my sister for years so there's that." She got on her knees and kissed Weiss' thigh. "I think I have a guess about what you want me to do."

"Alright then," Weiss said, spreading her legs.

Ruby ran her hands over Weiss' long porcelain legs, working herself up to take the plunge. Weiss was looking down at her expectantly, wondering if Ruby would actually go through with it or not. She didn't have to worry though, Ruby fully intended to keep her promise.

"You're so beautiful, Weiss," she whispered, nuzzling and kissing Weiss' inner thigh. She earned herself an apprehensive little moan when she licked the spot she just kissed. "How did I get so lucky?" She continued her train of kisses all the way up until she reached Weiss' pussy.

"Ruby…" Weiss whimpered when she felt Ruby's hot breath.

When their eyes locked, Ruby gave Weiss a tentative lick, straight up just like with her finger and stopped at her favourite little discovery. The sound that ripped through Weiss' throat was the sexiest one yet and it was all thanks to that little bud.

Ruby flicked her tongue and watched with enraptured glee as Weiss gasped and grabbed for the door handle. Ruby did it again and again, trying to figure out the best way to make Weiss sing.

"_Ruby_…" Weiss moaned, her accent coming through loud and clear. "_Merde, that's good!_"

Bolstered by the high praise, Ruby flicked the tip of her tongue against Weiss' clit and enveloped it with her lips, sucking and licking to see what worked best.

The answer was both. At the same time.

Weiss loudly gasped as she arched her back and roughly grabbed Ruby's hair, pulling a few strands free by accident. Ruby didn't mind though, Weiss could take every single hair on her head if she wanted.

"Faster," Weiss begged, her grip tightening as she rode Ruby's eager tongue. Ruby quickened her pace, swivelling her tongue around Weiss' clit. "Oh god, that feels so good, Ruby!"

Ruby hummed, the pleasurable pain on her head mixed with the throbbing ache between her legs was so exciting and new, she was worried she'd get addicted to it. But with both of Weiss' hands occupied, Ruby realized how badly she missed Weiss' attentive hand. Ruby stroked herself to try and alleviate some of the strain. It felt good, she even copied the way Weiss worked her length, but Ruby's rough, calloused hand couldn't compare to the soft, supple one she wanted.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed, her hips rising against the force of Ruby's arm to chase after her tongue. "How are you so good at this?!" she asked pleadingly, her breaths coming out in short, quick puffs. "Don't stop, please don't stop—_merde, Ruby, je t'aime! Je t'aime!_"

Hearing Weiss scream her name and whatever the hell else she said in Atlesian gave Ruby a brilliant idea. Holding Weiss' hips down with one hand to stop her from bucking, Ruby carefully teased Weiss' slit with a finger, letting it get completely soaked before sliding it in. Weiss let out a low whine, her body trembling beneath Ruby.

Weiss was so warm and the way she tightened around a single finger made Ruby wonder how tight she'd be with the real deal. Ruby's cock throbbed with excitement when the thought came to her. This was happening. This was actually happening!

Ruby began pumping her finger faster, gauging Weiss' response with every thrust. But Weiss was so wet it was difficult to find any friction. And no matter how hard Ruby worked to lap everything up, more would just take its place.

Ruby inserted another finger and curled them, hitting another spot that drove Weiss wild. Ruby kept the momentum going, pounding into Weiss in time with her swivelling tongue.

"Ruby, I can't—I-I want you so badly," Weiss whined, her eyes hazy and unfocused as she stared down at Ruby. "Come here."

"Okay," Ruby said as she stopped what she was doing and climbed on top of Weiss. Her erection snagged on the car seat on the way up, reminding Ruby of its nagging presence. She had nearly forgotten all about it, too enthralled by the pleasure she was giving Weiss, but now it was her turn—no, _their_ turn. They were going to do this together.

Weiss leaned up and kissed Ruby, her tongue grazing the tip of Ruby's. They continued to kiss and all the while Weiss rubbed herself against Ruby, coating her cock with the juices Ruby worked so hard to clean off.

"Go ahead," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear, biting down on her earlobe and pulling. "Put it in."

Ruby sat up and grabbed the passenger headrest with a white-knuckle grip. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, blood roaring loudly in her ears. Ruby's mouth was drier than a desert despite drinking her fill just a minute ago.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, wondering what was taking so long.

"N-Nothing."

Ruby gulped as she watched Weiss' chest heave as she struggled to catch her breath. Ruby was having a little trouble breathing too now that she thought about it. The air was so warm and thick, hot like a sauna—the only difference was that Ruby didn't want out. She wanted to say in here with Weiss, doing the things they were doing until the end of time or until their bodies were too spent to continue, whichever came first.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby said, steeling herself as she lined the tip of her cock up to Weiss' entrance. "Oh god," Ruby moaned when the first few centimetres disappeared within Weiss. She tilted her head back, letting the new sensation wash over her. This was something else.

"Take it slow, Ruby," Weiss reminded her, breathing in deep.

Ruby pushed in a little more, this time without any hands to see it all go in. Weiss was so tight and so warm, it almost felt like Ruby was going to melt inside of her. Forget forever, she was going to have trouble lasting the next few seconds.

"Weiss…" Ruby moaned, her grip on the seat tightening. She was almost all the way in, but a not-so-small part of her was worried she'd cum right then and there if she moved so much as a millimetre. "G-Gimme a minute."

"Tell me when you're ready to keep going," Weiss said patiently. She ran her free hand through Ruby's hair and brushed away the sweat accumulating on her brow.

"Okay, I think I'm good," Ruby said.

Weiss helped her with the final inch, rising her hips up so they were flushed against each other. Ruby leaned down and caressed Weiss' face, not daring to move until she saw Weiss stare up at her.

Weiss' eyes fluttered open, her relaxed expression and easy smile comforting Ruby's anxiety. She reached out for Ruby's other hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you ready?" she asked laying their hands over her chest. Ruby nodded, too frightened to speak. Weiss slowly lowered her hips until she was lying flat on her back. "Go ahead, Ruby," she said, running her other hand through Ruby's hair. Her walls tightened around Ruby' cock, squeezing her tight.

Ruby clumsily nodded her head and began slowly thrusting, her hips meeting Weiss' each time. She didn't know what she was doing other than the basic motion that came naturally to her. Weiss wasn't offering any more help, but, golly, did she ever look pretty when she was lost in pleasure.

"Weiss," Ruby groaned, her pace slowing so she could speak.

Weiss roughly grabbed Ruby's collar and dragged her down until they were face to face. "Don't you dare stop what you're doing," she slurred, already drunk on lust. "Faster, Ruby… please, I'm so close."

Ruby nodded her head and began to thrust harder and faster, burying herself as deep into Weiss' tight pussy as she could go.

"Faster, Ruby, faster!"

Weiss' loud moans were so intoxicating that each time she fervently called out Ruby's name, Ruby couldn't help but be a little bolder. She pulled out, leaving just the tip of her cock inside. When Weiss begged her to hurry up, Ruby pushed into her, angling upwards, using her cock's natutal curve to hit the spot she found earlier.

"Fuck!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed Ruby's collar and roughly jerked her down for a kiss. It was sloppy and their teeth clashed a few times, but the intimacy of it all spoke volumes of the trust and the growing affection between them. "You feel so good, Ruby."

"And you feel amazing," Ruby whispered, thrusting just far enough to keep hitting that one spot. She missed being fully inside Weiss, but there'd be time for that later.

Weiss called Ruby's name out again, her voice hoarse and breathy like she'd run a marathon. She let go of Ruby's collar and wrapped her arms around Ruby's head, keeping her pinned down.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered, her lips brushing against Weiss' neck.

"Don't stop," Weiss begged.

Ruby kept going until she felt Weiss' whole body tense, her back arching off the car seat as a long guttural moan ripped through her. Ruby felt her own release building, higher and higher like a rollercoaster inching its way up to its highest peak before coming down in a flash so fast Ruby almost forgot to breathe. She pumped everything she had into Weiss, her muscles squeezing the last of her fading strength out in slow, lazy spurts. Weiss rode the end of Ruby's orgasm with her, bucking her hips until even she was too tired to keep going.

Eventually, the pleasure faded and they were both left feeling exhausted, satisfied, and for Ruby, strangely fluffy, like she was floating on a cloud.

Weiss ran a hand through Ruby's hair, the motion slow and deliberate. Ruby moaned in delight when Weiss scratched the base of her skull.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, her voice heavy with fatigue. Ruby nodded her head, unable to form words just yet. "Well, that's good," Weiss chuckled as she pressed her lips against Ruby's temple, leaving butterfly kisses she spoke. "I had fun too."

"I can't feel my legs, and everything else feels like jelly," Ruby slurred against Weiss' skin. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't fall asleep just yet. "We should probably get going."

"We should, but I can't feel my legs either."

"Oh, cool. Ruby did a good job then," Ruby chuckled.

"That she did," Weiss nodded.

Ruby dozed off for a few minutes, lulled to sleep by Weiss' warmth and her steady breathing. She was still running her hand through Ruby's hair, playing with the strands by letting them slip through her fingers. Weiss hummed a quiet melody to fill the silence, rousing Ruby.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"There's gunna be a second date after this, right?" Ruby asked, fearing this would be a one-time deal.

"Do you want a second date?" Weiss asked, turning the question around on her.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, offended that Weiss would think this was a—_oh_, she got it. Ruby shook her head and laughed, wondering why she even bothered asking in the first place.

"Sorry," she said, kissing Weiss' cheek. "I got lost in my own head for a second there."

"It's alright, Ruby," Weiss replied. "It's okay to feel uncertain about things especially when you're trying something new."

"I guess."

Weiss gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the lips. "We had fun tonight and that's all that matters."

With great reluctance, Ruby pried herself off of Weiss and sat on the seat proper. Her body felt so heavy, like lead filled her veins. It was a good feeling though, something Ruby could really get used to.

"Damn," Ruby said under her breath. She laid a hand on Weiss' thigh and looked at her. It took a few seconds to register, but when it did, Ruby blushed liked a virgin when she saw everything in plain view.

Weiss had an arm resting over her eyes but she still sensed where Ruby's curious gaze was."Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a smirk.

"Uh…"

Weiss pulled her dress down and fished for her panties lost somewhere on the floor. Ruby noticed they were down by her feet next to Weiss' discarded stilettos. She carefully picked everything up handed them to Weiss.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

While Weiss pulled on her underwear and slipped into her shoes, Ruby fixed her pants and wiped any evidence left on her fingers off on her jeans.

"Back to my place for round two or are you good for the night?" Weiss asked, letting her hair down. She picked the pins out and collected them in one hand before dropping them into the cup holder.

"Round two?" Ruby asked, staring dumbly as Weiss fluffed out her hair. _She's so pretty._

"Fifteen minutes in the back of a car was okay, but I'm sure we can do much better than that," Weiss said with a raised eyebrow and a challenging grin. "Much, _much_ better."

Fifteen minutes? They were only at it for _fifteen_ _minutes_?! Ruby could've sworn it was at least an hour. No, two! Two hours! They did so much together, it couldn't have been fifteen friggen minutes.

"It wasn't bad for your first time," Weiss continued nonchalantly. "But if you're too tired—"

"What?! Hey, no! I-I can totally go for a round two or three, easy!" Ruby shouted, throwing out the first few words that came to mind. "I can go all night long if you want!"

"'All night'?" Weiss repeated, her smirk widening. "I'd like to see you try."

"It's on then!" Ruby said, letting her competitive side take over. She was going to prove herself to Weiss and make her eat her words.

"But first, we stop at a drug mart," Weiss said as she got out of her car and into the driver's seat.

Ruby quirked eyebrow. "Why?"

"Condoms," Weiss said calmly.

"Oh," Ruby blinked. She knew she forgot something. "Yeah, that'd be a be good idea."

"Genius, I know," Weiss said, flashing Ruby a grin.


End file.
